Behind her Smile
by practical release
Summary: Are you truly enjoying yourself, or do you just fake a smile?
1. Finally Smiling

Chaos is what the blue haired muse witness in her time in the league. In the Fields of Justice there were no friends, but those whose wounds needed mending. Those would kill you with no hint of hesitation outside the summoner's "game" were now your brothers and sisters in arms. There are those who would break under these circumstances, while others smile at their innocent smile.

"Mend from behind Maven, your usefulness ends there!" Mordekaiser said in a loud bellow. Truth be told; Sona was neutral to most conflicts and because of that there was no banner she didn't fight under. She wouldn't protest however, only smile and follow. Heeding the Master of Metals request; she floated a few feet away from the oncoming brawl.

She detested how he spoke to her, but she knew he was right. She slid her slender fingers over the Etwahl before plucking the strings on the massive floating Guqin like instrument. As her fingers balanced on the strings Sona thought back to her first recital; playing the first song she wrote that gained her fame. The melody gave the audience the fortitude to carry on through the turmoil of the day, and mended their broken hearts and souls. Now her Aria was used to sooth the bodies of warriors, who continue to fight through pain and collect scars as they fight.

As she played, she noticed a familiar axe fly past her head strike at swordsman Yi. The ocular Yi easily dodged the axe, but kept focus on Mordekaiser. Olaf laughed and ran forward, pushing the Maven to the side. Sword in hand as he swiftly ran to Mordekaiser. The Wuju masters' blade sliced repeatedly against the thick shell of metal brute, but to no avail as Mordekeiser smashed down his mace on Yi's shoulder. With a loud snap to a rough thud, Master Yi was down. Sona could feel her body shake as she watched. This feeling of watching death, however fake still bothered her, but not enough to make her not participate in the battles.

Switching from her Valorous Hymns to strengthen her allies; to her Songs of Celerity to escape anyone who unwittingly got caught in the maelstrom of battle. Sona weaved through the carnage using hymns to keep her allies moving, however she would not go unnoticed.

The Blue haired Songstress moved in closer to give the crowd of champions a final Crescendo, but she paused in fright. The air seem to cut beside her as she saw strands of red hair from the corner of her eye.

…...Run!...

Was all she could think as she felt a wave of knives pierce her torso and back. Her mouth opened in pain as the unrelenting knives continued to dig into her, red pouring onto the moss covered ground. Her fingers moving erratically on her Etwahl as she tried to escape. In her panic she paid no attention of the sonic wave hat brushed on her face. The air from her lungs exploded from her mouth as her body went in the opposite direction. The sight of Lee was all that was left in her mind as she slid, landing in the cold river. Sona could do nothing but lay there. Bleeding and gasping for air.

Her senses slowly came back to her she inched her fingers over the Etwahl and slowly levitating up before landing on her feet. Coughing vigorously she noticed no one was chasing her.

ENEMY QUADRAKILL!

Hearing the announcer put blue haired maven in a panic. Not that her team had fallen and would be a while before they returned, but whoever slew all for them, would be hungry for her life. The maven's body in shambles she stumbled through her team's jungle. Nothing but air leaving her gapped mouth as she pulled the daggers from her frame. Sanctuary was in her sight before feeling a soft crush under her feet. Before she could react a green cloud erupted from the ground entering any opening on her body enflaming everything it touched. She knew who would be chasing her now as she tried to move on; careful not to step on any more mushrooms. The veins from her feet up to her knees were showing, tinted green from the poison. Not enough to kill her but to rend her body further.

"What the hell Lee, she was my kill, Now Teemo is going to get the little bitch" She heard Katerina say before letting out a small laugh. Sona's body shook further as she slowly made her way to the Nexus and then to the shop keeper. Her body healed almost instantly, however Sona was lost in her own thoughts as she threw all her items on the shop keeps table.

"They were amused from nearly killing me." Sona thought as she traded her wards in.

"My friends want to kill me." Sona thought as she traded in her locket.

The Yordle shopkeeper soon found himself shaking in fear as he looked upon the Maven as she smiled and bought items without even looking his way.

Before long there was Teemo staring at her from her teams Nexus. He could have won the match, but he wanted the glory of the fifth and final kill. Not bothering with healing his wounds, he stared at the maven. His team waited beside him as to watch him gain his reward.

Her head slowly turned to him, but what he noticed was not her face, but her fingers. Strumming her fingers over the Etwahl like mad; little flicks of blood from her fingers created a red sheen around it. With a flash she was gone, behind him as she played her power cord into his back. Not once in the whole match did it sting the way it did now. With the enemy team slow to react she, gave her much deserved Crescendo. The song was not pretty, nor moved anyone's heart; but instead sporadic and loud.

Their bodies did not dance but were merely locked in place. She strummed more, slicing through there already weakened bodies as one looked on, frozen in fear. Her twisted Song of Valor tore through the now scared Yordle as he began to run away.

Teemo was fast, but Sona played her "music" faster, in turn so did she glide over the ground. Mushrooms exploded under her, but while slowed she kept moving. Her smile wider as she switched between a healing strum of nonsense then back to her fast pace playing. Catching another power cord to his back he knew Sona wasn't going to stop until one of them vanished.

Thinking fast; Teemo hid in a bush and camouflaged himself. Before long Sona passed right past him. His eyes grew slender as he saw and opportunity, but just as he left his hiding place to strike he saw what seemed to be a tornado of metal scraps surround her. His heart sank as he turned to see the hulking metal man. Mordekaiser held his mace but did not strike, instead looked over at Sona with his fiery glowing eyes.

"Will you support me in killing this worm!?" Mordekaiser said and lifted his mace high, be it for naught however.

Sona pounded down hard on her Instrument repeatedly before throwing another cord at Teemo. His body now lifeless on the ground, yet it did not stop the frenzied maven. Her music, nothing but noise now slowly quieted as Mordekeiser stared at her. He laughed before moving forward and put his heavy hand on her shoulder. "It looks like your finally smiling…Sona was it?" He said before heading to their nexus.

The words wrung deep into her mind as the rest of her team ran past her, all with mixed expressions of shock and excitement. Slowly leaving her trance like state she looked down at her blood and mud soaked appearance and closed her eyes hard. Though no sound could escape her lips, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was indeed laughing.

PENTAKILL!

A/N

I haven't written in a while so I hope the spelling errors aren't too bad here. I usually just write one shots but I would love to expand on this. Hope you guys enjoy.


	2. inseparable bond

"What have you learned of the Maven, Thresh" Mordekaiser said while sitting on his thrown. Bodies were chained to the chair with spiked collars that dug into their necks if they strayed too far away-the empty shells of once great warrioirs moaning in agony as they drew near to death but never reached it. Some pulled at the Master of Metals feet only to have their hands pierced by the jagged edges of his suit. He reveled in their torment, making sure to make their agony as long as possible before their bodies succumbed to the pain.

Thresh looked at the tormented beings as the fire around his skull grew a haunting green. Being the Warden of Souls, Thresh held back the urge to reap their souls while conveying the information he liberated from the souls in Damacia"

"Sona is a mystery to the nobles I have reaped. Some believe her to be a Damacian noble, while others say she is actually an Ionian without family." Thresh echoed while shaking the lantern. The souls wailed from this action which made Mordekaiser eyes glow in excitement.

"Lord Mordekaiser, why bother with this useless woman, surely your metal hasn't softened for her." Thresh said with a whispered chuckle. He turned, swinging his hook before feeling a hand grip his non-existing neck.

"Do you know what I love most Thresh? " Mordekaiser said, lifting Thresh high in the air by the flames under his chin. Thresh's body shook as he coughed white flames from his mouth. Even as an undead, made mostly of flame, he could 'feel' his neck crushing. Dropping his lantern and hook, his skeletal hands pulled at the iron grip of Mordekaiser. The flames around his skull began to flicker as he coughed violently. Gurgling could be heard from the Warden before his hands grew weaker.

Right before the Warden could fade away into darkness, Mordekaiser released him. Thresh's body fell to the ground (lifelessly), gasping for air that his deadened lungs would never recieve. Looking back at the Master of Metal, Thresh grabbed his lantern and hook and slowly backed away.

"Do not question me again Thresh, or I shall share my love with you again." Mordekaiser said while walking back to his thrown, crushing the bodies of the tormented underfoot. "Find Karthas. Maybe the long departed can be more help than you warden."

"Yes…Lord Mordekaiser." Thresh said, taking the opportunity to leave the Paladin of Pain's sight.

Damacia, the City of Virtue, was enveloped over the news of Sona's display in the Rift. Some of the nobles could hardly believe that mute songstress could survive in the league, let alone….whatever she showed.

"I think I will be wary of her from now on. I always knew there was something off about that muted child." One noble said before being shushed.

"Watch your tongue fool. Lady Vayne and General Garen come this way. If they heard you I guarantee your flapping tongue would be liberated from that mouth of yours."

Vayne; the black suited Night Hunter overheard, but refused to glance at them. The rich who have no concept of war are none of her concern. Only justice. A justice that she felt she may have overlooked.

"Did you see Sona's last match. She was…less than dignified." Vayne said while polishing her crossbow. Each bolt of silver shined as the sunlight hit them. An intricate design on each arrow, only to be tarnished with the blood of the wicked.

"I am aware of her actions. We do not know much about Maven, but she has been a valued member of the Damacia royal families" Garen said in his normal heroic tone, not glancing at Vayne as he too was thinking about the match.

"I wonder about that…" Vayne said and stopped. "No offence Garen, but for such a valued citizen of Damacia, she sure does have many allegiances. It's no surprise that she is Ionian, yet she has no problem fighting for the wicked cause of the Shadow Isles. She is even on friendly terms with that bounty hunter Miss Fortune of Bilgewater and my Intel tells me that even Swain has spoken highly of her music." Vayne looked around a bit before staring into Garen's eyes. Garen awkwardly looked around trying to understand what was going on before Vayne grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into an alley.

"What is the meaning…" Garen Shouted before Vayne put her hand on his mouth.

"Think about it Garen, what doesn't she have her hands in. For all we know she could be a double agent, or triple or even…" Vayne took a deep breath and shook her crossbow. "A quadruple agent. Those are the ones you have to be wary of." Vayne said and looked around, focusing on any movement in the small cracks and the corners of darkness.

Garen let out a laugh and moved Vayne over. "I think your quest for absolute justice has brought you to the crossroads of insanity." He said and began to walk away. Vayne did not follow as she leaned on the wall of the alley.

"I wonder about that."

Sona laid in her bed for what felt like days. Looking over her fingers and her Etwahl. A few strums of her instrument would heal the wounds her fingers yet she refused to play. Every time she touched the Etwahl, her body remembered the surge of pain and the growing adrenaline as though she never left the rift.

"Sona are you alright in there." A voice said from her door. Sona didn't want to answer, but she knew she shouldn't dwell on it much further. Stretching; she began to float out of bed and then levitated to the door.

_**Hello Lux, what can I do for you.**_

Is what the mute wanted to say, but all she could do is smile her expected smile.

"Sona you look ragged, how long have you been laid up." Lux said, inviting herself Sona's dorm. Sona let out a sigh and followed as Lux fell onto her sofa and gripped one of the pillows. "I hear you really let loose in your last match. You're not considering moving to the middle lane are you?" Lux said and smiled wide. In the back of her mind she knew Sona was troubled from her absences from the league as well as canceled shows. Sona turned her head slightly, signaling that she didn't want to….talk about it.

"All supports go through this Sona. You're pretty strong; well at least in the magic department." She said and laughed. Lux also wasn't known for her physical strength, but for her ear raking laugh. Sona closed her eyes and smiled trying her best not to strangle the young mage.

"I think what you need is a change Sona. Let's go get you some dresses." Lux said and looked over to Sona's room. Her eyes wide as she saw Sona's Etwahl laying on the floor. She gasped, but then slowly hid it as she grabbed Sona's hand and pulled her out of the room.

The blond light mage couldn't believe Sona would allow the Etwahl to lay across her floor when she usually made someone dance if they were to so much as touch it. Maybe she truly did want to change.

Lux took Sona to many shops around Damacia, one being a heavy metal clothing store. She couldn't help but laugh at Sona as she wore a red wig with a black spiked dress with chains dangling from the ends. Sona gave a horned salute before giving a voiceless laugh with Lux head banging and playing air guitar. Sona decided to keep her new outfit as they moved on to a music shop.

"Do you know how to play other instruments Sona?' Lux said while touching everything in the shop. Sona shook her head no and looked at the various harps and violins.

"I guess we will just have to buy them all." Lux said before pointing and telling the Yordle teller to pack them all up. "Put it on Garen's tab." Lux said in a similar tone to her brother before giggling to herself.

"Alright Sona, I have to get ready for my match, you go have fun with your new instruments, or weapons I guess I don't know." She said with a smile before running off.

Sona wrote down the address to her dorm before departing. While walking through the streets of Damacia she would be bothered by potential suitors all wanting to hear her songs, but today there were only stares and shutters. They were afraid of her, and they had a right to be now that they knew what she was capable of.

She floated her way back to her dorm and saw the instruments scattered around her living room. She picked up a harp and strummed it. She winced at the sharpness of the strings and felt her finger prick. Laying it down she decided to try the violin, but holding the bow made her hand cramp and she quickly dropped it. She looked at her hands as they shook a little. With each instrument she grabbed, pain surged through her hands. The feeling of the Rift began to come over her again as her breathing picked up. Again and again she tried to play the other instruments, but to no avail.

A feeling of helplessness fell over her as she sat on the floor and closed her eyes hard. A voice was slowly echoed in her mind. The more she focused the more it sounded like her mother, but somehow off. It warmed her heart as she slowly began to smile. The darkness of her closed eyes, slowly made a silhouette in her mind. As it slowly made shape, it reached out to her.

"My dear Sona. Is this what…" It managed to say before the silhouette shook, dark slashes cut through it, before it fell to the ground. The warmth in her body rose. She was scared yet at the same time comforted. The same feeling she felt when the incident happened years ago.

She slowly began to open her eyes, only look around in shock. All the instruments completely destroyed around her. As she rose her hand to her mouth she felt a strum under her fingers. She looked down to see the Etwahl in her lap. She wanted to push it away from her. She wanted to run away, but she slowly repositioned her fingers onto the warm strings. Strumming softly as she closed her eyes again.

_**Im sorry**_

Is what she wanted to say.

A/N

Sorry this took longer than expected. I am really taking my time with this one so I am sorry if it takes a while for the chapters to come out.


End file.
